Sasori's Mission
by Sasodeideiluver
Summary: Sasori and Deidara get a big fight and Deidara disappears the next day. Now it's Sasori's mission to find him. SasoDei. Fluff and some lime. Rated M for language. Enjoy :)


Sasori's Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any profit out of it no matter how much I wish I did.

WARNING: This fanfiction is a yaoi, or boy x boy. Much fluffiness to come, and some lime. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter uno!

The red head woke with a loud yawn. He turned his head to peck his little blonde brat on the forehead. He then remembered last night with a wince.

*Flashback*

"Danna! You can't leave me, un!" Deidara screamed, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It will only be for a couple of years! Just live with it and be happy we will be together after I finish the mission!" Sasori snapped, starting to become annoyed.

"But danna, I don't believe in long distance relationships! They never work, un!" He stomped his feet, letting out a small whine.

Sasori let out a sigh of frustration. "Can't you just listen to reason for once? I'll be back! I'll think of you every moment! I'll visit! Honestly brat, you're acting like a little kid!"

"Or maybe _you _are, danna. I just want to be with you, un! Why can't you accept that?" Deidara said, frowning. "I want to be with you every second of my life, un!"

"Com on brat, it's only a couple of years. After that we can spend every second together, like you wanted." He growled.

"Danna, I _need _every second! That's a couple of years wasted," Deidara begged. "Why do you need to go on that stupid mission anyways? Can't Leader get someone else to do it? Hidan? Kakuzu? Anyone but you, danna!" He screamed.

Sasori let out another annoyed hiss. "Disobey Leader's orders? That's suicide! Honestly, is that what you would want to happen to me?" Sasori retorted.

Deidara wiped away his tears and looked up at Sasori. "At least you would become a work of art danna, un! True art is fleeting, true art is a bang!"

"Deidara, if you think true art is fleeting then maybe that's what our relationship should turn into!" Sasori cried, throwing his hands up in the air while trying to fight back his urge to burst into tears.

Deidara looked down, his fringe covering one half of his face. "If that's what Danna wants…" He walked out the door, not bothering to wipe the tears dripping from his chin.

*Flashback ends*

Sasori slowly got out of his king sized bed and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, shock instantly overcoming him when he saw his eyes red and puffy. The redhead placed a finger to his face, feeling the sticky wetness of tears. "Don't tell me; I was crying in my sleep," He groaned. "Where's the pride in that?" He slowly shook his head and hopped into the shower. When he finally finished he threw on his Akatsuki cloak and traipsed out the door.

"Now to find my little Dei-Dei..." He muttered to himself. "Already talkin' to yourself, eh?" Sasori jerked his head up to see a tall muscular man with slicked back silver hair. "Hidan…just shut up." He sighed rubbing his temples. "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WAS PRATICALLY SCREAMING ABOUT HIS LITTLE FUCKING _'DEI-DEI'_! PATHETIC!" Hidan smirked, knowing he had hit Sasori's soft spot. Sasori just pushed Hidan out of the way, letting out a groan. _Forget pride! I don't have any dignity left anyways, _Sasori thought angrily. _Crap, I've got nothing._

He started pacing around the hideout, frowning with concern. He kept walking until he nearly bumped into Pein. "G-gomen Leader." He stutterd, bowing.

A smirk crossed the orange haired man's lips. "Got your head in the clouds, huh? What are thinking about? You look so…out of it," Pein said, eyeing the shorter redhead in question. "This isn't something I would expect from Sasori Of The Red Sand."

Sasori shivered at Pein's eerie voice. "Gomen Leader, I was just thinking of…new, uh, battle tactics." Sasori lied.

Pein frowned. "I don't appreciate you lying to me, Sasori. It's not very healthy to lie," Pein growled, shaking his head. "Besides, what are you doing out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be out on your mission?"

Sasori widened his eyes in panic. _Crap!_ _I've been worrying about Deidara so much that I forgot about my mission!_"Sorry leader! I forgot, I-I'll get right to it!" Sasori replied frantically.

Pein shook his head, holding up a hand of dismissal. "I'll let it pass by this once, considering your…relationship problems." He let out a small chuckle. He looked past Sasori and snorted with annoyance.

Sasori turned around to see Hidan standing cockily behind the two.

"So, you've finally gotten tired of being the only straight one, huh Pein?" Hidan mocked, grinning.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but unlike you freaks I enjoy being straight with my _beautiful _Konan." Pein said, letting out a menacing laugh of victory before being cut short by Konan's presence.

"Honestly Pein, leave poor Sasori-kun alone! Tell him the reason you came," The blue haired woman rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"G-gomen Konan," He stuttered, blushing. He turned towards Sasori, reapplying his stern expression. "You don't have to go on your mission today, you can go look for Deidara. "

Sasori's brown eyes widened in shock. "You mean he's not here?"  
Pein shook his head, then turned to look at Hidan. "You can go on the mission instead of Sasori."

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!" Hidan yelled angrily. "I can't ever win…" Hidan complained, then perked up. " I guess I'll just make Kakuzu come with me," He said. "And I know the _perfect_way to persuade him." Hidan said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sasori sighed, rubbing his temples, which seemed to have become a habit. _Where could Deidara be? How stupid could he be?_ Sasori decided he had had enough fresh air for the day and went back into his room. He plopped onto his king size mattress, letting out a sigh. _Where could Deidara be? Why would he leave over a fight like that?_ Sasori winced rembering the fight. _Maybe I was too rough on him._ Sasori thought_. I never meant to end it! The brat should know how much I love him!_ The redhead sighed. He was thinking too hard. Then he heard a knock on the door. Who would be polite enough to knock on _his _door?

"Come in!" He called. Sasori was surprised as he saw familiar blue hair enter the room. _Well, I guess she would be the only polite person, or paper, to knock._"Is there something you need?" He asked casually. Konan let out a small chuckle. "There are a lot things I need, Sasori. This is more for you," She handed him an envelope. He slowly opened the letter, gasping in shock.

Well that's the end of chapter 1 XD Cliffhanger? Yeah, I know. Tell me what you guys think :D

Also thank you so much to Ca3lus and TaylorMicroWave for all your help :) I couldn't have done any of this without you! Please check out their stories, they're fabulous writers.


End file.
